


Reacquainted

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, F/F, Prompt Fill, Smut, mentions of thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: When the Doctor regenerates in a female body, she needs some advice. And there's one person she knows she can turn to.





	1. Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty prompt fill, this time for 13/River - I reckon I can actually write at least another chapter so I'll keep this open-ended for now ;) Enjoy! Also, I've never written River before, so this was a fun challenge.

Really, it didn’t take long for the idea to occur to her, in the grand scheme of things. 

The first few hours in the Doctor’s new body had taken some getting used to, particularly the shorter legs and the smaller lungs, but she’d been so busy chasing Tim Shaw and recruiting help from Yaz, Ryan, Graham, and Grace, that she hadn’t really given it a second thought. 

She’d had to stop and reconsider when the need for a bra became apparent. Thankfully, Yaz had helped her with that side of things and the Doctor was pleased to note that, contrary to her previous incarnation, this body was very much interested in pursuing more carnal lines of thinking. For instance, when Yaz brushed past her on the way to the tills, the scent of her shampoo triggered something so deep inside that the Doctor found herself lost for words. _That was new._

It was also hard to ignore the fit of Yaz’s jeans, her soft lips, her dimples. Flummoxed, the Doctor realised she might need to do some research because being a woman was one thing, but being a woman who was apparently romantically interested in other women? That was another thing entirely. Both were fairly sizeable things to get to grips with. 

So, after she dropped her new fam off in Sheffield to recover from their first big adventure, the Doctor got to thinking. But being alone didn’t really help, and she kept getting derailed by thoughts of Yaz, which was even worse. How was she meant to get to the bottom of this when she couldn’t think straight?

She knew she shouldn’t really mess with timelines, but these were unusual circumstances. They called for advice and guidance, and there was one person the Doctor knew could provide it. 

When the TARDIS materialised outside an archaeological site near Obos she knew she’d made the right decision.

“Well, then. I didn’t think I’d see you again, Doctor.”

River Song looked like she hadn’t aged a day. Perhaps she hadn’t; it was hard to keep track. Her soft blonde curls were a contrast with Yaz’s dark hair, framing a familiar face that regarded the Doctor fondly. 

“How did you know it was me?” 

The Doctor refused to move away from the TARDIS, leaning against it as she regarded River. Honestly, it had been so long since she’d laid eyes on her that the Doctor needed a moment to take her in. The late afternoon sunlight cast a halo of light around River’s face, making her look even more beautiful than usual.

“The dress sense,” River shrugged. “That, and I’m your wife.”

A wry smile tugged at the Doctor’s lips. She’d missed River’s sass.

“I wasn’t expecting you to turn up quite like this, though,” River admitted, dusting her hands off on her trousers as she closed the gap between them. There was a hint of tension in the air, as if neither knew quite how this was going to go down. They were in uncharted territory, after all.

“Suspenders suit you,” River purred, running a finger up one golden strap. 

The Doctor licked her lips, wondering why she had doubted where this was heading. River had always been insatiable and besides, it had been so long since they’d seen one another that there was bound to be a lot of pent-up tension to release. 

“I thought you might like those,” the Doctor murmured in reply, distracted by River’s face being quite so close to her own. There were a few lines around her eyes but there was a glint of mischief there, a hint of things to come. Not for the first time, the Doctor wondered what she’d got herself into.

“You don’t need to dress for me, my love. To be honest, I’d much rather you wore nothing at all.”

“River!” the Doctor scolded, eyes widening as she looked around to see who might have overheard. River chuckled at the light flush that graced the Doctor’s pale cheeks.

“Relax, sweetie. There’s nobody else here. Well, other than my assistant, Harry, but I sent him off to find wine a few hours ago. Come to think of it, he should be back by now.” 

River frowned, holding a hand up to her brow as she searched for him. The Doctor joined her, finally taking in their surroundings. They were on a grassy plain, surrounded by rolling green hills and trees. It was beautiful, really, and the Doctor was shocked that she hadn’t taken any of it in, instead completely distracted by the sight of River Song. She was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Oh well, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” River shrugged. “What do you say to a catch-up? I think I have some Sontaran whisky tucked away somewhere.”

Without waiting for a response, she strode off towards a marquee set up under some nearby trees in the shade. Inevitably, the Doctor followed. It took a moment to adjust to the change in light, but as she ducked under the flap that served as a door, the Doctor could see that River had made herself quite a comfortable temporary home on the dig. 

To the left was a large table, covered in various artefacts and some kind of computer terminal. Further back was a large suitcase, full to the brim of clothes that were currently spilling out onto the floor. Looking to the right, the Doctor saw River bend over as she reached into a cupboard, retrieving a bright red bottle with a grin. 

As River pulled the cork out with her teeth, using her free hand to gather two tumblers, the Doctor’s gaze drifted towards the centre of the room, realising that one piece of furniture took up most of the available space. A very large bed, covered in soft cushions and a soft-looking sheet. 

“You know me, sweetie. Accustomed to the finer things in life, and you really can’t beat a good bed,” River winked. “Fancy joining me on it?”

She settled herself on the edge of it, beckoning the Doctor with her eyes. The Doctor looked helplessly around the room, knowing full well there was nowhere else to sit but wanting to be doubly sure. Sighing, she admitted defeat and joined River on the bed, keeping a respectable distance. _Of course the sheets were silk_. 

They toasted and the Doctor had only started to take a sip when River necked the whole shot of whisky. She grimaced as the alcohol stung her lips, realising that downing it might actually be a better idea. Mirroring River she downed the spirit, feeling it kick in almost instantly.

“Agh,” she gasped, waiting for the burn in her chest to fade. “I should have known you’d pick the strongest alcohol possible.” WIthin seconds the Doctor’s nerves had started to fizzle out, muted by the whisky. 

“Good stuff, right?” River raised an eyebrow in a silent question as she held the bottle aloft. 

The Doctor merely nodded, still breathless from the sting of the alcohol, and watched as River pour liquid fire into her glass. 

“So, Doctor,” River hummed, putting the bottle on the floor as she turned her full attention to the other woman. “What can I help you with?”

The look River gave her was so open and free from judgment that the Doctor opened her mouth without thinking. Talking to River was always easy, no matter how long it had been since they’d last seen one another. This occasion that she'd engineered seemed particularly momentous and, for once in her life, the Doctor was more than willing to cede control to someone else. Such vulnerability was nerve-wracking, but she trusted River. They were married, after all. 

“How do you...you know. Know what you like? As a woman?”

River’s gaze, if possible, grew even softer. 

“This is the first time for you, isn’t it?”

The Doctor nodded, ducking her head in embarrassment as she looked into her glass. A finger on her chin pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Why don’t I show you?”

A beat. If a pin had dropped at that point in time, the Doctor wouldn't have heard it over the sound of her heartbeats thudding in her ears. She couldn't tell whether it was the whisky or River's suggestion that sparked the sudden warmth in her chest. Possibly both. 

River reached for the glass in the Doctor’s hands, retrieving it from her loose grip and putting it on the floor, next to her own. She kept hold of the Doctor’s fingertips, bringing them to her lips and kissing them softly. 

“I’ve always loved your hands,” she sighed, smiling as the Doctor’s eyes briefly closed at the feel of her lips. “They’re very clever. Do you remember that time on Takkim?”

The Doctor remembered it very well; they’d lost track of the hours spent wrapped in one another. And despite having very different anatomy that time around, she had still devoted several hours to River with her hands and mouth alone. 

There was a glint in River's eye that made words fail. The Doctor shifted and felt fire between her thighs.

“I think it’s time for me to repay the favour, don’t you think?” The words sounded positively sinful coming from River’s lips like that.

The Doctor had learned long ago that River’s questions were often rhetorical, so she didn’t waste her breath answering. Instead she nodded, letting her eyes drift close as River leaned in to kiss her. It was a good thing she hadn’t wasted her breath because that first kiss in this body literally took her breath away. The Doctor had always enjoyed kissing women, particularly River, but this felt softer, more careful than usual. Like River was easing her into it. 

A thrill raced through the Doctor’s veins as she re-acquainted herself with River Song, knowing that the night was still young. 

"First thing's first. Let me see what we're working with."

Abruptly, River stood, waiting impatiently for the Doctor to join her on her feet. 

"Arms out."

The Doctor obliged, watching as River eased off her coat and folded it carefully. Next, nimble fingers slid the suspenders from her shoulders and River sighed as she traced the Doctor's collar bones. 

"What's wrong?"

River's eyes flicked upwards. 

"I think I'd just forgotten how much I missed you. Even like this, all new, I can tell it's you." River’s fingers came to rest on the neckline of the Doctor’s t-shirt, but the Doctor longed to feel River’s touch on her skin. She let her hands come to rest on River's waist as they stood for a minute, taking each other in. 

"Was this a bad idea?” The Doctor frowned, trying to glean insight from River’s face. She was always so expressive that it didn’t take long for her to read the emotions there.

River’s eyes said yes, but her words said otherwise. 

“I’d never pass up a chance to spend time with you, my love. We just have to make the most of it, is all.”

“We have as long as we need,” the Doctor replied, skimming a hand upwards as she traced River’s back over her crisp white shirt. The familiar feel of her body stirred something deep inside. “Now, where were we?” she smiled, trying to reintroduce some levity to the situation. It wouldn’t do to get too melancholy. 

“Someone’s impatient,” River smirked. “I suppose it’s been a while?”

“Too long,” the Doctor agreed, her hand finally reaching the base of River’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. At the touch of their lips, the Doctor couldn’t help but groan loudly. She repeated the noise when River’s hands trailed down to the back of her trousers, grabbing hold of her backside with both hands and squeezing, roughly. 

The Doctor gasped at the touch and something shifted. The atmosphere changed and with it went the tentative gestures, replaced with urgent touches. When River pulled the Doctor flush against her, the feel of their breasts pressed together sent a spike of arousal through them both. 

“Clothes off,” River panted, already tugging at the Doctor’s shirts as she pulled away for air. 

“Now who’s impatient?” the Doctor huffed out, obliging anyway. Her fingers fumbled with the material when she felt River tug at the button of her trousers, finally grasping the hems and yanking them over her head in one. 

Finally, she stood before River in only her underwear, feeling a sudden urge to hide herself. As if she could read her mind, River reached out for her arms before she could cross them. 

“Doctor, you…”

The Doctor shifted, wondering what River made of her new body. She wasn’t so sure herself, yet. But she needn’t have worried. 

“You’re beautiful. Come here.”

River pulled on the Doctor’s arms, closing the distance until they were breathing the same air. They were the same height, for the first time, and the Doctor found it a little strange to be able to look directly into River’s eyes. She shivered slightly as hands confidently trailed up her bare arms.

“Do you trust me, Doctor?”

The Doctor nodded. “Always.”

“Well then,” River smirked. “Make yourself comfortable. This might take a while.”

With a nudge, River urged the Doctor back onto the bed, then started to unbutton her shirt. She made the simple act of undressing erotic, and the Doctor dared not even blink as she watched, rapt.

“So I take it you still like women?” River asked, sliding off her trousers so elegantly that the Doctor wished she could take notes. She felt clumsy, unfeminine by comparison. 

“You could say that,” the Doctor said, swallowing hard as she realised just how good River’s breasts looked in her lacy white bra. She had propped herself up on her hands and cast a look down at her own chest, encased in a much plainer bra. She wondered if she looked as attractive to River, or if River could see past the clothing to the person underneath.

Logical thought fled entirely when River joined her on the bed, pushing the Doctor onto the sheets as she crawled upwards, legs straddling her thighs. That left the Doctor’s face at just the right height to see River’s breasts as they were finally freed from their confines. 

“You can touch me,” River murmured, reaching for the Doctor’s hand and placing it over a breast, encouraging the touch. 

It seemed the Doctor retained some kind of muscle memory because within seconds, she knew exactly what to do. She also remembered exactly what River liked, and after a moment she ducked her head, taking the nipple into her mouth and lavishing it with attention. She smiled as she felt River’s hand come to rest on the back of her head, her own hands keeping a firm grasp on River’s slender waist.

“It’s not fair,” River moaned. “You know exactly how to wind me up.”

The Doctor pulled back, eyes dark. 

“Is that a complaint? Because I can stop.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” River reprimanded, letting her eyes slide shut as the Doctor started to pay attention to her other breast. The familiarity was comforting, and just what they needed to reconnect with each other. But after several minutes, River shifted, tugging on the Doctor’s hair for attention. 

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor panted.

“This isn’t about me,” River reminded her. “We can come back to that later.”

She pushed the Doctor back with a gentle shove, laughing at the Doctor’s expression.

“Not used to letting someone else take control, sweetie?” Her tone was light but the Doctor knew there was a genuine question in there. She shook her head, realising that this dynamic was totally different to what they’d had previously. 

“You’re in for a treat,” River winked. “Now lie back and think of Takkim.”

The Doctor gulped at the memory, licking her lips as River hovered over her. The look in her eyes was almost predatory and the Doctor instantly forgot any misgivings she had about her new body. River seemed to like it, after all. 

It took mere seconds for River to divest the Doctor of her bra - something she still struggled to even put on herself - and she inhaled sharply as clever fingers tugged at her underwear. She was bare to the room for seconds before River was there, covering her body with her own. The feel of their nipples touching sent the Doctor’s hands reaching for something, anything, to grab onto. 

She settled for the sheets, knowing that River would no doubt be moving her way down very shortly. And she was glad she chose material because as soon as River’s lips mapped out the sensitive skin of her chest, she clenched so hard that she was sure they’d rip. 

“Oh,” the Doctor gasped. “That tickles.”

River looked up mid-kiss, eyebrow raised.

“Hold on tight, Doctor. Things are about to get interesting.”

The Doctor jerked as she felt River’s hair brush against the skin of her stomach, realising precisely where the other woman was heading. She tried to relax as River urged her legs apart, leaving enough room for her to lie between them. 

“Breathe, sweetie.”

The Doctor reflexively took a breath, not even realising she’d been holding it. Having someone down there was naturally terrifying, never mind the fact that nobody had been down there before. She was just glad it was River doing the honours.

River and her incredibly talented tongue. 

The feel of that tongue between her legs made her hips shoot up so fast that she nearly smacked straight into River’s face.

“Steady,” River murmured, breathing hard. They both were. It was the only sound the Doctor could hear; that, and her heartbeats, which were still racing. She hadn’t been this aroused in a long time.

It took a conscious effort not to let her hips fly upwards again when River took another lick, using the flat of her tongue to trace the length of her. It was deliberately slow, letting the Doctor get used to her different anatomy. The discovery of her clit was a very welcome one and the Doctor was surprised at the sounds of pleasure that fell from her lips, unbidden, as River let her tongue start to trace circles around it. 

The Doctor raised her head to look down and see what River was doing, connect what she was feeling with what she could see. But all she could see was River’s mouth enveloping her, her eyes gazing up at the Doctor with such affection that all the Doctor could do was let her head drop back onto the pillow. It was almost overwhelming, and when a hand snaked up to massage her breast, the Doctor could only arch her back in encouragement.

When the Doctor felt the pressure of something at her entrance she realised that she wanted to be filled. That was new. She shifted her hips downwards, trying to hurry things along. 

“No, sweetie. Take your time,” River murmured, and the Doctor whined at the loss of her mouth. 

Later, she’d realise that River was trying to be careful and ease her into things. Because the very first feel of someone inside her was intense to say the least, and borderline uncomfortable. River kept focusing on the Doctor’s clit as she eased a finger inside, which helped immensely. 

“Is that-” the Doctor groaned, feeling River go even deeper. “Is that what it feels like? To have someone inside you?”

River nodded. “Is it okay?”

The Doctor considered the question for a moment, letting herself adjust to the feeling. 

“I think so,” she breathed. 

“Let me know if it’s not, darling,” River murmured, watching the Doctor carefully as she slowly eased her finger out, curling it upwards as she pushed back inside. She smiled as the Doctor’s frown melted away, turning into an expression of pleasure. 

“Oh,” the Doctor moaned. She was loud, which River particularly enjoyed. “Yes. Yes, that’s more than okay.”

River didn’t bother replying, maintaining pressure on the nerves beneath her tongue while she started to pump her finger. The Doctor tasted magnificent and River couldn’t get enough, realising just how much she’d missed her wife. 

The Doctor’s verbal cues were helpful, too. So, despite this being new for both of them, River could start to get a feel for how the Doctor liked to be eaten out. The feel of thighs clamping over her ears also provided a less than subtle hint that that particular treatment of the Doctor’s clit was a winning one. River smirked as she repeated the move, flicking her tongue more firmly as she pushed upwards inside. 

“River,” the Doctor gasped, “something’s happening.”

River looked up, a question in her eyes. Her mouth was too busy to stop.

“I don’t know. It feels- ah- like I’m going to sneeze.”

The words were so unexpected that River nearly pulled away laughing. Instead, she carried on relentlessly, determined to give the Doctor her first female orgasm. 

“River,” the Doctor groaned, silk sheets crumpled in a tight grip. “What have you done to me?”

River continued undeterred, picking up the pace with her hand as she licked faster, driving the Doctor to distraction. Her mouth and chin were slick, and she could feel a rush of wetness coat her fingers as she continued to thrust inside. Her senses were alive and saturated with the Doctor. She could feel the warm muscles around her finger tighten even more and she sucked, hard. That did the trick. 

The Doctor’s hips rocketed upwards as she came, her legs clamping over River’s head as her back arched, shuddering with the waves that River could feel inside. A string of sounds fell from her lips, sounds of pleasure that only served to make River even more aroused as she watched her wife climax, in awe of her beauty.

River extracted herself carefully, wiping her chin on the back of her hand. Her arms shook slightly as she held herself over the Doctor, taking in every inch of her. 

“Well?” she asked, unable to resist asking. 

“Incredible,” the Doctor panted, cracking open an eye and smiling softly at River. “I’ve been missing out.”

“Oh, the best is yet to come, darling,” River smiled. “There are a few more things I can show you.”


	2. A different kind of conundrum (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tsuranga, the Doctor visits River. The first part will be soft hurt/comfort and the second will be soft smut 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post this in two parts because I'm away this weekend! Hopefully I can post the second part soon but I'm an impatient mofo and wanted to get this posted before I chickened out 🙈

“Are you sure you’re alright, Doctor?”

Yaz was hovering, hesitant to leave despite the Doctor’s protestations that her ecto-spleen had returned to its usual place. It hadn’t, of course, but the Doctor didn’t want to admit that Yaz had become very good at reading her. 

“I promise, Yaz. All back to normal.” The Doctor bit back a grimace as she raised her hands, twirling on the spot. Really, she needed a cup of tea and a quick nap, but her priority was to ensure her companions at least got home, first. They'd spent long enough on Tsuranga as it was. And persuading Yaz to leave was proving harder than she’d expected. It was touching, really, that Yaz was so concerned, but the Doctor really didn’t want to let on that she was vulnerable. Not this early on, at least, or at all, if she could help it. 

Yaz seemed to sense her stubbornness and ceded gracefully. 

“Alright, then,” she sighed. “We’ll see you next week?”

The Doctor internalised a groan of pain, nodding briefly as she pasted a smile on her face.

But as soon as the TARDIS doors shut, she let her guard slip and hunched over in agony. There were a couple of options. She could deal with this herself, or she could ask for help. It had pained her to lie to Yaz; really, all she’d wanted was for Yaz to take the pain away. The pain that was ebbing at her self-control, the pain that she knew River could take care of. 

“Sod it,” she groaned, pulling a lever and hoping for the best. Unfortunately, the TARDIS took one too many sharp turns, sending the Doctor flying at the last possible second. She crashed to the ground as the TARDIS finally came in to land.

“Oof. Careful!” she chided, hand gripping her side as she curled up on the wonderfully cool floor. Darkness started to pulse around the edges of her vision, in time with her pulses, but she held on long enough to see a familiar pair of red high heels before she let herself pass out. She was almost certain that she didn’t imagine River’s gasp of surprise at the sight of her. 

* * *

The Doctor was still on the floor when she came to, River kneeling beside her gracefully as she checked her vitals. 

“Nice nap?” River quipped, gaze still focused on the readings. The Doctor could feel a gentle but firm grip at her wrist, wrapped around her pulse point. 

“Wish it could have been longer,” the Doctor groused. 

“Well I, for one, am very glad to see those eyes again,” River admitted, finally making eye contact. The Doctor could see the worry that was written plain as day across her face. 

“Please don’t make a habit of turning up like this,” she continued, sighing as she placed the scanner on the floor. “What on earth happened to your organs?” Although her tone was one of disbelief, the Doctor could sense underlying concern.    


“Sonic mine,” the Doctor bit out, pushing herself onto her elbows with a grimace. “Nasty little trap, that one.”

“Hmm,” River hummed, tucking the Doctor’s hair behind an ear, her finger tracing over her earring. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable, then. And before you say anything, no, the floor is not an appropriate place to rest. I doubt you’ve even got a bedroom on here, have you?”

The Doctor was quiet, completely caught out. “I’m sure I’ve got one somewhere. Just haven’t needed it yet.”

River sighed. “It’s a good thing I’ve got one big enough for the both of us, then.”

The Doctor bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as River helped her up, trying to hold back the sounds her body was so desperate to make in protest. She held her breath as River finally got her upright; the pain was still there, certainly, but something about River being pressed up against her just so was a marvellous distraction. The warmth of her body suffused through the Doctor’s coat and took enough of the edge off that she could at least stumble out of the TARDIS and onto River’s bed. 

Despite having been there only once before, the Doctor appreciated the familiar surroundings. For a start, the sheets smelled of River and she turned her face into them, inhaling the comforting scent as deeply as she could as River unlaced her boots. 

“Lift your hips,” River instructed, already unbuttoning the Doctor’s blue trousers. The feel of River’s fingers so close to where she normally wanted them jolted the Doctor out of her daydream.

“Wait, why?”

“You can’t sleep in your clothes, sweetie.” River’s tone was no-nonsense but she’d removed her hands, sensing something was amiss.

The Doctor considered the situation for a moment. Suddenly, the way River was looking at her was too intense. The room was too bright. She was so tired, and in such pain, but she didn’t want River seeing her like this. She hated being vulnerable and she especially hated how her body had betrayed her. She couldn’t help but wonder if this particular body was just worse at dealing with pain, or if was somehow more susceptible to it. 

Steeling herself, the Doctor pushed herself off the bed; similar to the demonstration she’d given Yaz, all she had to do was prove to River that she would be okay and she could go back to the TARDIS and sleep it off. This had been a very bad idea. 

“You know what, I’m feeling much better. Maybe I just needed a streee-ah!” 

Her demonstration had failed; her body had given the game away, twinging as she raised her arms. River looked completely unimpressed. 

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Doctor,” she murmured, her voice low as she hovered by the Doctor’s side. “You’re injured. Let me take care of you, for once.”

They stood toe to toe, caught in a battle of wills as they stared each other down. The Doctor could feel a grimace start to tug at her lips, and try as she might to will it away it ultimately won, the core strength of her body also finally succumbing to the wave of pain that she’d been trying so hard to ignore. 

Strong hands clasped hold of her arms, guiding her firmly back to the bed, and the Doctor let them.

“Don’t make me tie you down,” River said, gently pushing the Doctor back to the mattress. “I’d much rather we tried that under better circumstances.”

Despite herself, the Doctor chuckled lightly, screwing her eyes shut when she realised how much it hurt to laugh.

“Why won’t you let me see?”

River sounded so unusually quiet that the Doctor forced her eyes open again. Her wife was perched on the edge of the bed, uncertain. The sight made her hearts hurt.

“It’s...agh, it’s just me. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this,” the Doctor raised a hand weakly, gesturing at herself.

“Your body?” River had always been a quick study. 

“Yes” the Doctor hissed, letting her eyes slide shut. It was far too bright. 

“Hold on,” River murmured, and there was slight movement as she left the bed. Through her eyelids, the Doctor could sense the lantern dimming and the improvement was instantaneous. 

“Better,” she murmured, relaxing slightly.

A cool hand was on her forehead, soothing her.

“What is it about your body that you don’t like?”

“Well, right about now it’s giving me far too much gyp,” the Doctor quipped. 

“I’m serious, sweetie.”

The Doctor sighed. “I don’t understand it. It’s odd. It feels...weird.” Words were proving difficult but River seemed to read her as well as ever.

“Would it help to know that it’s absolutely gorgeous? It suits you.” 

The Doctor’s eyes flew open before blinking owlishly at the unexpected compliment.

“Compared to you, I’m not so sure,” she muttered at last, shifting as she tried to get comfortable.

“I meant what I said, you know. No sleeping in your clothes. I’ll turn the lamp off, if it’ll help?”

The Doctor nodded gratefully, sighing again as the light went completely out. 

“Now, where were we? Trousers off.”

The Doctor capitulated when River gave a gentle tug on her waistband. She hissed in surprise as warm fingers slid under her shirts, skimming over her ribs. 

“What’s that in aid of?” she grumbled, thrown for a loop. River could be entirely unpredictable. 

“Just checking that you’re still in one piece,” River muttered. “I don’t want any nasty surprises when I take these off. Sit up for me.”

Those warm hands slid under the Doctor’s back, carefully guiding her upright before tugging her shirts over her head. 

"Almost there. Just one more thing to go.”

Her bra. 

The Doctor swallowed hard. River had seen her naked before. This shouldn't be so different. And yet…

"You're beautiful, particularly to me," River reassured her, sensing what the Doctor needed to hear. 

The Doctor held her breath as River undid the clasp of her bra, easing it from her shoulders. Neither of them looked down; River's gaze was fixed on the Doctor's face, concerned.

"I have an old shirt of yours, if you'd like to wear it? No need for a bow tie this time though." If River was embarrassed by the admission, it wasn't obvious. 

The Doctor hesitated. Wearing one of her old shirts would be a comfort but she doubted it would fit. 

"No. Do you have…?"

The Doctor felt River brush a swift kiss against her cheek. 

"Of course. But I'll need to turn the light up to find it."

The Doctor exhaled, loosely wrapping her naked arms around her torso. "Okay."

River averted her gaze as best she could upon her return but couldn't miss the size of the bruise peeking out from underneath the Doctor's arms. She gasped. 

“Exactly how close were you standing to the mine?” River tutted, fingertips reaching out instinctively to map the bruised and swollen skin. The Doctor bit her lip as they passed over the injury. 

“Honestly?” She gasped when River pressed a little too hard.

"Sorry, sorry," River muttered distractedly. "Forget I asked. Here."

She held out an over-sized t-shirt, emblazoned with a picture of cats in fezzes. It was soft and smelled of River, and the Doctor instantly felt at ease as it was slipped over her head. Once the material had safely dropped down over her bruised and battered ribs she finally relaxed. 

"Thank you," the Doctor murmured. "I didn't think you'd actually wear this, you know. It was kind of a joke gift."

"It reminds me of you," River shrugged. There was a pause as they regarded each other in the dim light. 

"I-"

"Professor Song?" A new voice called out. The Doctor frowned, before remembering that River had an assistant.

River sighed. "He has the worst timing." She turned towards the entrance of the marquee. 

"Yes, Harry?"

"I need some help with the samples, I think I've lost one." The Doctor could sense his apprehension and took pity on him, realising he'd interrupted them at an opportune moment. 

"Go, please. I'm fine," the Doctor urged, relieved to shelve the conversation for another time. She really, really needed to sleep. 

"Alright," River agreed. "I know how stubborn you can be. But you aren't off the hook, you know. We'll resume this conversation once you've rested." With that, she turned the lamp back down.

The Doctor was dead to the world before she could even think to reply. 


	3. A different kind of conundrum (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River helps the Doctor get used to her new body. Soft smut for your Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of filled a prompt by someone who shall remain nameless, but I hope you enjoy ❤️

When she awoke, the Doctor wasn't alone. The lamp was back on again, albeit dimmed, and it took her a moment to place where River was. 

She was sitting at her desk, writing, and the Doctor was surprised to see she was writing in her diary. 

"I can feel you watching me, by the way," River commented, her hand still moving rapidly across the page. 

The Doctor ignored her in favour of testing out her body. She was delighted to note that the sharp stabbing pain in her side had receded to a dull ache. Swinging her legs over the end of the bed, she got to her feet with minimal difficulty, but winced when it became apparent that she hadn't moved in several hours. 

"You were asleep for a while," River continued. Her back was still turned.

"Didn't plan on being quite so antisocial," the Doctor admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck. She couldn't get a feel for River's mood when she couldn't see her face. Gingerly she stepped forward, stretching slightly as she closed the distance between them.

As she reached the back of the chair, River snapped the book shut. She turned to look at the Doctor at last, a wry grin giving away her mood.

"Spoilers."

River's eyes lit up when she laid eyes on the Doctor. 

"You look much better," she hummed. "Do you feel better?"

Her look of concern was also back, which made the Doctor hesitate. She'd been about to brush things off but River would no doubt see through her. 

"Much," she finally settled on. She felt her breathing become erratic as River's hands trailed up the backs of her bare thighs, coming to rest on the waistband of her pants. 

"Are you sure? You still seem a little...wobbly...to me," River queried, squeezing lightly. 

"You know, I could probably do with a seat," the Doctor admitted, senses overwhelmed by the feel of confident hands cupping her backside. 

Abruptly, River pushed her chair back, the sudden movement catching the Doctor off guard. 

"I think you could do with some more bed rest, don't you?"

River didn't wait for a reply, instead urging the Doctor back to the bed she'd only recently vacated. Except this time River joined her, running her fingers through the Doctor's hair in a gesture that had always calmed her. They lay there quietly for several minutes, River's hand softly caressing the Doctor's hair as the Doctor mirrored the motion with her hand on River's waist. When they spoke, their voices were low.

"Hello, gorgeous," River murmured. "I've missed you, by the way. And I hate seeing you so hurt."

"You know me, I bounce back from everything," the Doctor deflected. 

"Physically, perhaps. But you worried me. You sounded...unhappy."

The Doctor sighed softly. She had a feeling River wouldn't let the matter drop and she'd been right. But before she could speak, River held a finger to her lips, cutting her short. 

"You don't need to explain to me, love. Not just yet. Can I at least check your injury?"

The Doctor nodded, giving River the permission she needed to slide a warm hand under her T-shirt. 

"Relax, sweetie," River murmured, sensing tension in the muscles beneath her hand. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

The Doctor tried to relax as River felt carefully around her ribcage. Already, she knew that River was up to something, but she felt completely at ease. She knew River wouldn't push her further than she was comfortable and the thought let her relax into the contact.

"You feel so warm. So soft," River said, her eyes fixed on the Doctor's. "You feel so alive under my hands."

The gentle touch was enough to trigger something inside the Doctor. That, and the hungry look in River's eye that was so familiar. It felt nice to be desired. 

"I want to show you how beautiful you are, Doctor. I want to make you feel better."

"You always do," the Doctor admitted. "It's why I came here."

"I know. You do trust me, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded without even considering the question. She trusted River with her life. 

To her surprise, the hand that was under her shirt stayed still, ignoring her breasts in favour of holding her side. Instead, River lowered her head, pressing kisses to her chest through the material of the t-shirt. The indirect contact was enough to drive the Doctor to distraction. 

"Does that feel good?" River asked, checking in. The Doctor nodded so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. 

"Good," River purred, drawing the word out. "Do you think it would feel nicer without this awful t-shirt in the way?"

"Hey! I thought you liked this shirt," the Doctor sputtered, barely noticing River tug it up above her breasts, exposing her chest to the room.

"I much prefer you without it," said River, eyes wide. The Doctor glanced down self-consciously. 

"You know, I think it might help if you kept things more even," she mumbled, cheeks pink. She gestured to River's own shirt and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as River unbuttoned it painfully slowly. A red lace bra started to peek out as she reached the top. 

"Like what you see?"

"Always."

"That's how I feel when I see you," said River, throwing her shirt to the floor and unclasping her bra, sighing as she let it join the shirt on the floor. 

"I hate those damn things."

The Doctor chuckled. 

"But they look so good on you," she complained. 

"The joys of being a woman," River replied. "Speaking of…"

She lowered herself back to the bed, hovering over the Doctor and kissing her soundly. The moment their bare breasts brushed, the Doctor's brain short-circuited and she moaned, grasping River's back to keep her close. It helped that River was in a similar state of undress, and the kissing was slowly usurping nerves with arousal. 

She complained when River moved away. 

"My love, I could kiss you all day long. One day, I will. But I told you that I wanted to show you how beautiful you are."

River raised an eyebrow as she trailed her hand down the Doctor's side, over her hip. 

"Can I prove it to you?"

The Doctor smiled at River's choice of words. 

"I sense you will anyway."

The hand on the Doctor's hip squeezed lightly.

"Only if you want me to." River's tone was serious. The only sound between them for a moment was that of their breathing, which was slightly erratic given their activities. 

"Yes, I do," the Doctor finally said, realising it to be true. The first time she had visited River she had had these doubts about herself, but had ignored them in the heat of the moment, confused as she had been about her feelings towards Yaz. Now, she needed reassurance.

Reassurance that came in the form of River's hand sliding between her legs and pressing against her through the material of her underwear.

The Doctor gasped at her boldness, and in delight. River seemed equally pleased. 

"You're already wet, I can tell."

The Doctor distantly felt her head move on the pillow as River teased her. 

"That's a good thing, you know," River murmured. She used her finger to map the Doctor out over the damp material, her mouth still by the Doctor's ear as she propped herself up beside her. 

"You do the same thing to me," River continued. She let her leg bend at the knee, creating space between her thighs. "Feel for yourself."

The Doctor gulped, distracted by the light touch between her legs and eager to touch her wife.

When she copied River and pressed her hand into the warmth between her legs, she realised what River was feeling with her own hand. She glanced sideways as River's eyes fluttered and a moan slipped out, breathy and sensual. 

"Harder," River encouraged, and the Doctor obliged, pressing more firmly, guided by River's hand coming to rest upon her own. 

"You do this to me," River re-iterated. "You, and only you."

Although the Doctor was sure that wasn't the case, the sentiment was a welcome one and gave her confidence the boost she needed. But just as she was about to suggest they remove the barrier between them, River's hand pulled hers away. 

"What's wrong?" the Doctor panted, disappointed. 

"You're distracting me too much from the task at hand."

"I'm a task, am I?" the Doctor smirked, enjoying their familiar banter. 

"Most of the time," River replied, smirking at the Doctor's expression and watching in delight as it changed when she slid her hand underneath the Doctor's underwear, finally making contact. 

"You're so warm and wonderful," she moaned, and the Doctor let her mouth fall open silently, her eyes screwing shut tightly as River started to pass over her clit with confident touches. She could feel River's fingers, strong and agile as they passed over and through her arousal.

"You deserve all the pleasure this body can give you, and I want to give you as much as I can."

"Mmmph," the Doctor moaned, her hips starting to rock in an attempt to encourage penetration. 

"Use your words, sweetie," River encouraged, needing to hear them. 

The rhythm of the Doctor's hips faltered at the request. Saying the words seemed too real. She shook her head slightly, whining as she chased the pleasure that River was holding back. 

Thankfully, River took pity on her. 

"Women are so different to men," she said, slowing her touches. "They smell and taste different. They're soft in all the right places. And they require more mental stimulation, too." The words were murmured directly into the Doctor's ear, the intimacy of them compounding the Doctor's arousal.

She practically hummed as River passed directly over her clit.

"Of all your bodies, I think this is my favourite," River continued. "It's so soft and so strong at the same time."

The Doctor gasped as a fingertip dipped inside, before trailing back up to the bundle of nerves. Her hips would not stay still. 

"And the best thing about it? I love being inside you. Would you like that?"

"Yes," the Doctor agreed almost instantly. "Please, River. I need you."

It didn't sound desperate, and the Doctor had no shame in voicing her desires. River had given her the confidence to embrace exactly what she, and her body, needed. 

The Doctor held her breath as River tentatively dipped inside, as if testing her. 

"God, you feel amazing," said River, her mouth still by the Doctor's ear. "I think about that night all the time."

The Doctor's mind instantly filled with memories of the first night they had spent together in this bed. River's eyes had been dark with arousal as she looked up at the Doctor from between her thighs, her mouth preoccupied as she devoured her.

"So do I," the Doctor groaned, remembering how River had made her feel. How many times she had made her come. 

"I want you to feel like that again."

Before River had even finished speaking, she'd started to push inside with a finger, watching the Doctor's face intently. Seconds later she pulled out, adding another finger as she slipped back inside. 

The only sound was that of the Doctor's harsh breathing as she adjusted to the feeling of someone inside her. Of River inside her. 

"That's it, love. You take me marvellously well," River encouraged, dotting kisses along the column of the Doctor's neck. The feel of the Doctor's pulses jumping beneath her lips was incredibly arousing. She stilled, giving the other woman a moment to adapt. Despite everything, this was still new. For both of them. 

"You feel so good around my fingers. So tight." River murmured, listening in for signs of distress. There were none.

Instead, the Doctor moaned in pleasure as River slowly drew her fingers out, feeling a slight burn. The feeling intensified when River pushed back inside, and multiplied when her thumb came to rest on her clit, circling it slowly. 

"I love you being inside me," the Doctor blurted, her legs falling further open as she finally relaxed. River smiled down at her, giving nothing away; instead, she started to move a little faster, her breasts moving with the motion of her hand as she thrust inside. 

The sounds between them amplified as River picked up the pace. The Doctor's moans started to become more audible as she lost her inhibitions, and she raised her wrist to her face, biting at the skin to try and be quiet as River had her way with her. 

"None of that," River said when she realised. "Be as loud as you like. Let me hear you."

The slick sounds made by River's fingers suddenly became even louder and at that, the Doctor let slip a much louder moan. 

"Good girl," River encouraged. "Let me know how you feel."

Emboldened, the Doctor let her arm move away from her face, holding on instead to the arm River was using to fuck her. The feel of the muscles bunching and tensing beneath her hand as they wrung such pleasure from her body sparked something deep inside. 

"I feel... alive," the Doctor stammered. "You make me feel alive."

River kissed her then, swallowing the Doctor's moans as she pushed up inside, looking for the rougher patch that she knew would drive the Doctor wild. Her thumb came down harder, pushing against the fingers inside. 

Trapped between them, the Doctor could do nothing but surrender to the hold River had on her, the way she had controlled her body and brought it to the edge so skillfully. 

"You look so beautiful when you come," River panted, her face flushed with delight. "I can see it starting now."

The Doctor felt her eyes start to close of their own accord as the wave started to peak, sending her tumbling into shivers of ecstasy as River continued to work her through it. It seemed endless, and yet it ended far too quickly. When River finally removed her fingers the Doctor mourned their loss. She felt empty without them. 

"Mmm," River hummed, and the Doctor opened her eyes to a sight she would never forget. River was licking her fingers clean. 

"You even taste amazing, sweetie," she purred, before kissing the Doctor soundly. 

"See?"

Despite what had just happened, the Doctor felt another flare of arousal pass through her at the taste of herself on River's lips. She watched quietly as River settled next to her, her head propped up on her elbow as she regarded her.

After a moment, River frowned, and her fingers came up to trace the skin of the Doctor's cheek. Her gaze was intense as she followed her fingers with her eyes.

"You have some freckles, right here," River said. "They're lovely."

Her fingers continued their journey, tracing the Doctor's jaw, the tip of her nose, the laughter lines around her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, slightly embarrassed by the attention. 

"I'm memorising you. Every single bloody centimetre."


	4. An ending

“You can come again. I know you can.”

“No,” the Doctor panted. “I really, really can’t.”

“Multiple orgasms are a thing now, you know,” River smirked, gently urging the Doctor’s thighs apart once more.

True to River’s predictions, the Doctor did indeed come again mere minutes later, feebly pushing River’s head away as she tried to catch her breath.

“I mean it,” the Doctor whimpered, having lost all strength and coordination in her limbs. “Can’t move.”

“Who said you needed to?” River chuckled, taking pity on her wife and making the most of the opportunity for a rest as she lay down beside her on the bed. 

The Doctor groaned. “I can only imagine what that means,” she murmured, resting an arm across her eyes. Despite her superior respiratory system, it turned out that being on the receiving end of several orgasms deprived her of most simple physiological acts. Like breathing properly. She could feel aftershocks racing through her arms and legs, which twitched slightly as she recovered. 

Her mind was also in overdrive. Although she was very much in the room with River, the Doctor was alarmed to realise that her thoughts had also drifted to Yaz. In particular, the kiss they’d shared after their visit to the Punjab. Her involvement in officiating a doomed marriage had inevitably made her think of River and emotions had been running high upon their return to the TARDIS. To her surprise, Yaz had taken her to one side several hours later, confessed her feelings for her, and kissed her with such passion that the Doctor realised, with a shock, that she returned those very same feelings. 

“Have I broken you?” River asked, a look of genuine concern falling across her features. It was unusual for the Doctor to be quiet for so long.

The Doctor shook her head. It didn’t help to think of Yaz at a time like this, but she knew that she couldn’t sustain things for much longer. It was breaking her hearts, especially when she recognised the love in River’s eyes. Her wife didn’t deserve this. 

"What are we doing?" she thought aloud. Apparently the endorphins had loosened her tongue and the Doctor winced at her wording, but once the words were out she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. _Time to address the elephant in the room_.

"Screwing. Fucking. Making love. Whatever you want to call it," River replied bluntly, but the Doctor could sense an undercurrent of nerves. "But that's not what you're getting at, is it?" River asked. 

"Later," the Doctor demurred, feeling sadness threaten to topple her like a wave. She wanted to make more happy memories with River, but she knew they couldn’t keep doing this. It was like living in the past. But it was too painful to think about what was going to happen when she finally left their bed.

"Not later.” River shook her head. “What is it? What’s wrong, love?"

The Doctor's eyes closed briefly in frustration, at herself and at the situation. 

"After this…I'm not sure I can do this again. It hurts, River. Knowing that these trips...these trips are just a temporary fix. It feels like re-opening a wound every time I have to leave you."

River paused, but only for a moment. The Doctor had always loved that about her. She was the strongest woman she had ever met.

"Well then," River's tone was business-like. "We'll just have to make this something memorable."

"Like I could ever forget you."

“I should hope not, Doctor. I’d be rather offended if you did.”

The Doctor reached for River’s hand, linking their fingers together and squeezing softly. 

“Now, where were we?” River mused, but the Doctor could sense the sadness descend. 

“Have you got any more of that whiskey?”

* * *

The alcohol helped them both navigate what was to come. It numbed the Doctor’s thoughts, as did burying her face between River’s thighs and making her scream loud enough to scare away the birds outside her tent. 

“I always loved how loud you are,” the Doctor commented when River had recovered her senses, dotting kisses all over her inner thighs as she worshipped the skin there. 

“I think only you ever makes me that loud,” River admitted. “But we’re nowhere near finished.”

Her cheeks were flushed from the effects of the alcohol and the orgasms the Doctor had just given her and she looked younger. Happy. The Doctor bit her lip as she admired her, absorbing every detail of the moment and filing it away. For what purpose, she wasn’t sure - perhaps the memory would be less painful as time passed. 

“Ready for round two?” River asked, chest still heaving subtly as she caught her breath.

“Round two?” the Doctor blustered, holding up both hands as she counted off the number of times River had made her come. “More like round seven.” She flopped back onto the mattress, letting her head come rest next to River’s on the pillow.

“Who’s counting?” River asked, raising an eyebrow to silence the Doctor’s protests. “And we’re nowhere near finished, honey. I still think you could still do with a little more experience. Like you said, this new body opens up a whole world of possibilities."

“Even more?” The Doctor cursed internally at the pitch of her voice. She sounded like a teenage boy. Thankfully, River paid no mind. 

“And I think I’m just the person to help you explore them,” she murmured. "There’s something I think you’ll particularly enjoy. Do you trust me?”

“Do I have a choice?” the Doctor asked, rolling onto her back. She tucked her hands behind her head in an attempt to play it cool and fully bared her breasts to her wife's hungry gaze in the process. 

“Of course you do," River murmured, gently outlining the slope of a breast with her hand.

The Doctor gasped at the gentle touch. “Not when it comes to you, I don’t,” she smiled, reaching to pull River towards her and kissing her soundly. “What did you have in mind?” she asked, more than eager to get this particular show on the road. 

"I think the suspense will make this worthwhile. Close your eyes."

The Doctor knew better than to argue and closed them without another word, ears primed and ready to pick up on any aural clues.

There was the sound of a drawer opening and then River shifted off the bed entirely. Chancing it, the Doctor cracked open an eye to see her tightening straps around her hips, the purpose of which was entirely unclear until she turned around. The Doctor shut her eyes quickly, hearts racing at the visual of her wife wearing a strapon and nothing else. 

"Don't think I didn't see that," River tutted. 

The Doctor opened her eyes in time to see River crawl back into bed, gaze almost predatory. Her legs parted almost automatically and River made herself at home between them, kneeling almost reverentially between them. 

"I thought it was about time I introduced you to this,” River said, palming the toy. “I imagine you haven't quite done this before, have you?"

The Doctor shook her head, struck dumb as River ran her hands up her thighs. 

“You're beautifully wet for me but since this is a little girthy…” River trailed off as she coated the strapon with lube.

“Are you ready for me, gorgeous?”

The Doctor nodded so fast she could have given herself whiplash and River's answering chuckle was warm and full of love. 

After a brief glance to ensure they were aligned, River fixed her gaze on the Doctor's face. Neither of them dared blink as she eased herself inside but with every inch that she took, the Doctor found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. River encouraged her to keep them open by cupping her cheek, eyes roving over the Doctor's face as she accommodated the length inside her.

"You really weren't kidding about the….ngh, girth. Wow," the Doctor commented, hands clasping tightly onto River's sides as she settled more fully between her legs. She craned her neck, looking down to where they were joined. The end of the strapon was just about visible but even better was the sight of River pressed so closely, so intimately against her. Their skin was warm where it was moulded together.

"You were built to take me," River smirked, and the Doctor had to agree, in more ways than one. They stared at each other for a moment without saying or doing anything. Finally, the Doctor spoke.

"River, you're the most incred-"

River immediately held a finger to her lips, trapping the words inside.

"Hush, love. Some things are better left unsaid. And we've said enough to last a lifetime, haven't we?"

The Doctor nodded. It was hard to put into words what she was thinking and feeling, much easier to let her body express it instead; and when River shifted to plant her hands by the Doctor's waist her body telegraphed exactly how she felt and she moaned, loudly. 

"Go slow," the Doctor murmured, already feeling a light sheen of sweat break out on her skin. She had never felt so full and River seemed to read her mind, placing a hand on her lower belly. 

"Do you see where my hand is? That's how deep I am inside you."

The Doctor looked down again and felt a spike of heat flare where River was touching her. She could feel pressure from River inside and outside, and it was almost overwhelming. 

She revised her opinion when River started to pull out. She could feel every inch of the toy as it moved, and then every inch as it slowly thrust back inside. 

"Oh,” she groaned, limbs shuddering. "That's a lot."

"Too much?" River asked, gently guiding the Doctor's legs so that she could take her more easily. 

"You'll never be too much for me," the Doctor quipped before River bottomed out and she lost the ability to speak. She grasped River’s shoulders, holding her close. 

"The perfect match," River replied, and the Doctor felt her hips start to draw back as she moved again. She could feel her own self-control start to waver and in an attempt to remain quiet, pulled River into a kiss that she could muffle her cries in. 

But her wife was wise to her logic and pulled away, ignoring the Doctor's protests. 

"I want to hear you, love. I want to know how I make you feel."

“You know how you make me feel.”

“It’s always nice to be reminded,” River breathed, starting to move her hips more fluidly. Despite the size of the toy, the Doctor realised she really could take it. River knew her better than she knew herself. 

“Loved,” the Doctor panted, mouth falling open as River picked up the pace. “You make me feel loved.” 

She cried out as River started to fuck her harder, her eyes slamming shut as she concentrated on the sensations. But then something warm and wet hit her chest and she opened them in confusion, startled to see that River was crying.

“Stop, River. Stop.” She held out her hands, planting them on River’s shoulders and trying to push her away. But River shook her head, stubborn as ever, even as she slowed her pace.

“I’m not sad, darling. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to feel loved. Just let me show you how much I love you. One last time. Please.”

With that, River removed the Doctor’s hands from her shoulders, kissing the palms. The Doctor felt the fight leave her as River pushed them back to the mattress, fingers still entwined. 

“Don’t let go of me.”

River held her gaze as she started to move again, pinning the Doctor to the bed with her hands and the movement of her hips. The Doctor had never felt so exposed in her life, completely at the mercy of the woman who was thrusting inside her so expertly. It was like River knew exactly what she needed and exactly what she could take without uttering a single word. The Doctor could hear the sounds of their pleasure through a haze but her eyes didn’t leave River’s for a single second. 

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured, wishing she could move her hands. But River was keeping her at arm’s length, almost as if she didn’t want to risk losing control of herself or the situation she was currently commanding so brilliantly. 

“And I’m yours,” River replied breathlessly. “Always.”

She shifted, encouraging the Doctor's hips upwards as she fucked her harder. Each thrust was enough to drive the air from the Doctor's lungs and she cried out as the new angle added pressure to her clit.

River smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing as she shortened her thrusts, sacrificing depth for speed. She glanced down, watching as the Doctor engulfed the appendage readily, wet and warm and aroused; she could hear and see her arousal coating the toy. She could also see her clit, which had thus far been neglected. River sought to remedy that as a matter of urgency.

"That's it," she encouraged, delighted by the increasing cries of pleasure she was drawing out of the Doctor. "You feel so good."

River let go then, not that the Doctor really noticed; her mind was devoid of all thoughts other than how good River was making her feel. Those feelings amplified when a hand slipped between them, fingers rubbing firmly over her clit. 

River chuckled breathlessly as the Doctor shouted loud enough to scare away the returning birds. As much as she wanted to draw things out, prolong them for as long as she could, she knew they had to end. At least this particular ending would be a happy one. 

“Come on, my love. Come for me.”

Even if the Doctor had been able to control what happened next, she couldn’t have denied River anything. She felt her back arch sharply, mouth open in a wordless cry as she froze, limbs taught as the wave crested and she felt herself convulse around the length that was still slowly easing in and out of her. 

Her sense of hearing returned gradually and with it came the sounds of both of them trying to catch their breath. That, and the slick sound of River pulling out. The Doctor shivered and River calmed her with kisses on every inch of skin she could find, murmuring words that made no sense but sounded ever so comforting. 

When she moved back down between the Doctor’s legs, the Doctor finally consolidated enough energy to murmur a mild protest. 

"Shhh. I just...have to do...this."

Rather than a solid intrusion between her legs there was a much softer one: River's tongue. But her touch wasn’t meant to stimulate but to soothe, and when her lips met and formed a kiss against her most intimate skin the Doctor realised that River simply wanted to kiss her everywhere. It was so gentle, careful, and loving, that the Doctor wasn’t sure she deserved it. 

River joined her on the pillow after a moment, her face flushed with victory and desire. The Doctor couldn’t help but curl some of her hair around her fingers as she held her close. 

“I love you,” the Doctor breathed. “Never forget that.”

“I know.”

* * *

Much, much later, when they had finally parted ways and the Doctor had left River behind for the very last time, she let the TARDIS choose the destination. Really, all she wanted to do was throw herself into the next adventure, ignore the hollow feeling inside her chest that River had carved. Someone else might need her help and she was restless, desperate to focus on anything but her thoughts.

The Doctor was just pulling on her coat, ready to venture outside, when a knock at the door surprised her. She opened it and did a double take when none other than Yasmin Khan stood outside. A quick glance over the young woman’s shoulder informed her that the TARDIS had taken her to Sheffield. Before she could question the logic, Yaz started to speak. 

“Doctor! I didn’t expect to see you for a little while, you know.”

Yaz was beaming at her and, distractedly, the Doctor tried to return the smile. But it felt forced, mechanical; it was too soon to smile, her feelings were still too raw. Yaz cottoned on straight away. 

“What’s happened?”

The Doctor sighed. Explaining River wasn’t going to be easy. “Long story,” she started, pursing her lips. She wasn’t even sure she was ready to talk about it.

Thankfully, Yaz sensed her reticence. 

“Okay. How about I make you a cup of tea instead? You look like you could do with one.”

Yaz took hold of the Doctor’s hand and didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr (@maglex) or Twitter (@_mag_lex)


End file.
